Kagome's Sudden Change In Love
by Kagasha
Summary: Kagome has literally jumped from one person to the other. But with this sudden change brings heartache and sorrow for the entire gang. Will Kagome and Miroku be able to cope with drastic change or will they collapse under pressure and come out seperated?
1. Inuyasha's Sorrow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha and the gang. I only own this story. This is my very first Mir/Kag fic!! I'm so proud of myself. To bring complete opposites together!! Aww. Well anyway ENJOY!!!**

**

* * *

**

_**Kagome's Sudden Change In Love**_

**_Inu-yasha's Sorrow_**

Inu-yasha and the gang were still looking for jewel shards. "YAWN! I'm so sleepy Inu-yasha. How come you couldn't wake us up later?" Kagome was too tired. She was catching up on some stuff from school all night. "Because, we need to get an early start." Kagome moaned and kept walking. Miroku was right beside her. "Kagome, do you want to go to sleep?"

"Yes I would." Miroku lifted Kagome onto his back. He rubbed her butt while she was on his back. But she didn't slap him!! She just enjoyed the feel of her feet in the air and slowly went to sleep. "Miroku, why are you so nice?" Shippo was getting curious. "Just helping a friend." LIAR!!! Shippo shrugged and walked up next to Sango.

They weren't getting any jewel shards in the past hour. Kagome woke up and was now walking beside Miroku. "Miroku what's up with you and Sango? Because you two seem to have broken up or something." Miroku looked at her. "We never really went together. It was sorta like a test of love. But Sango's not the one."

"Who's the one?" Miroku couldn't tell her that. If he told her that she was the one, she'd freak out. He had to lie again. "No one yet." Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder. She slipped a kiss on his neck._ Ok, what's going on? Why botherasking? I like it_. To continue, what he called a tease, he rubbed her butt.

"Miroku, come on now. Stop all that!!!" He decided just to place a simple little kiss her neck as well. She moaned, but didn't take it any further. "Kagome! Come here!" Kagome ran over to Inu-yasha. "What is it?" "There's thisman down there. Says that he knows you."

Kagome looked at the man._ I've never seen this man. Let me check it out_. Kagome ran down to the man. "You. You are the one I've been missing." He picked up Kagome and kissed her. "WHO ARE YOU?!?!?!?" "I'm Onigumo. Don't you remember? You healed me priestess. I will take you with me."

Onigumo ran off. She needed help. "MIROKU!!! HELP ME!!!!" Inu-yasha was confused. Why was she calling him? Didn't she usually call him for help? Miroku ran down tohelp Kagome. "Leave heralone." Onigumo laughed his head off. "Why should I? She is now mine and we will live together."

He ranoff. Miroku followed. He was able to snatch Kagome away from him. "WIND TUNNEL!!!" Miroku was trying to suck him in. But Onigumo dudged it!! He swiftly jumped away and ran. "We'll meet again!!"

Later on that night, they found a place to set camp. Kagome cooked some ramen for them. "Here you guys." She pasted it out to everyone. They ate it. Kagome went to go sit with Miroku. "Hey Miroku. Nice ramen, huh?" He nodded. Kagome giggled and kissed him secretly.

Soon everyone was sleep, except Inu-yasha and Kagome. Inu-yasha was sitting down near the fire beside Kagome. "What is up with you today, love? You don't seem to be yourself." Kagome looked down at the fire. "Inu-yasha, I can't tell you." "Why not? You tell me everything. Speak up." "Well, you know how you used to be truly in love with Kikyo?"

"Yeah. But that was past memories. I love you now." He leaned his head on Kagome. Then he lifted his head and gave her a full deep kiss. After a few seconds, he left her lips. "Well Inu-yasha, that's how I feel about you. I don't love you anymore. I love Miroku." "How could you love him Kagome? After all we've been through together." "I just do Inu-yasha."

Inu-yasha got a sadpuppy dog look on his face. He wasn't gonna fuss or fight. He was gonna take it like a hanyou. A very sensitive hanyou. He scooted away from Kagome. "Ok. I understand." His ears flew down into his hair and he spoke under his breath.

"After all we've been through, after all we did together, after all the love I gave. She turns me down for Miroku. Threw me away like the dog I am." Inu-yasha slowly cried. "I gave her all the love I could give her. All the love I had in my heart, I gave it to Kagome. Now we're just friends probably."

Inu-yasha got up and faced Kagome. He held her hands tightly. "What did I do?" He was still crying. He cried more than ever. He cried a lot more than he did when he found out his mother died. His face was turning a slight pink from crying. "Kagome I love you too much. Please. If you want me to be like Miroku, I will. Just be mine again. Please."

Tears slowly dropped onto Kagome's hands. "Please Kagome. I'll do anything you say. I'll fulfill all your desires and make you feel comfortable." Kagome hated when Inu-yasha did this. He looked like a begger for love. Like a person who has been lonely too long to be rejected by a girl he loved so much.

"Inu-yasha, sorry, but I won't go back to you. I love Miroku." Inu-yasha let go of her hands and fell to the ground. He cried so much. He's been sointimiate with Kagome. Now all of it is in the trash. Inu-yasha truly didn't care if he cried. He couldn't let his ego get in the way of this moment. "But I love you so much Kagome. Doesn't that mean something to you?" "Inu-yasha pleasedon't do this to me."

"There's nothing else to say Kagome. I said all I could, gave all Icould, but you still don't love me. I guess hanyous stay with hanyou. Even though there are very few of them." Heclimed up a tree and cried silently. "Sorry Inu-yasha." He didn't reply. She walked over to her sleeping bag and fell asleep.

**(c) 2004 Akina Thornton**

* * *

**So how did this start out? I cry every time I write a sad part to my stories. I just so sad though. To see Inu-yasha crying like that. I got a perfect picture in my head when I did that part. Poor baby. I'll give you comfort. But anywyay please tell me if thisis a good start. If no one likes it, I'll delete it.Give me at least 5 goos reviews. NO FLAMES!!! Bye for now!!**


	2. A Talk Between Past Lovers

**Kagasha: Hey everyone. Nice story so far huh?**

**Kouga: I like it a lot, Kagasha.**

**Kagasha: Thanks for your support.**

**Miroku: Yeah, I'd be supporting your ass while we make love Kagasha.**

**Kagasha. STUPID PERVERT!!!! (slaps Miroku)**

**Inu-yasha: (laughs) Ha ha. You never learn do you.**

**Miroku: I keep learning how hard woman slap and how hard my cock gets.**

**Kagasha: Ugh. Well anyway ENJOY!!! **

_

* * *

_

_Kagome's Sudden Change In Love_

**_A Talk Between Past Lovers_**

Inu-yasha was devistated all last night. He cried so much, he fell asleep. Kagome still felt sorry for the sensitive hanyou. Since Kikyo is with Onigumo and Ayame with Kouga. It made perfect sense for them to be together and Sango to be with Miroku!! At the moment, Inu-yasha was in a high tree to watch over camp. He saw Kagome with Miroku. _I'd kill myself right now if I was that bold.I just want Kagome back. _

"Inu-yasha!!!" He didn't answer her voice. He was still hurt and a little pissed off. "Inu-yasha!!!" Inu-yasha still didn't answer. "SIT BOY!!" Inu-yasha came crashing down in a red blur. After a minute or two, he stood back up. He talked like a sad dog."What do you want Kagome?" Shelooked at him. _He looks so sad and hurt. I hate it. But why apologize? I can't apologize for loving some else. Maybe I should talk to him. _"Inu-yasha can we talk. Alone."

She grabbed his arm and walked next to Miroku. "Miroku, me and Inu-yasha are going into the woods, ok." "Ok, love." They kissed. Inu-yasha got sad all over again. He remembered the times when Kagome was his mate and they used to kiss and laugh together. "Let's go." Kagome led Inu-yasha next to the hot springs. They sat down together.

Inu-yasha dangled his feet in the water and looked away from Kagome. He couldn't look at her the same way again. He couldn't look at her at all! "Inu-yasha. Can we talk?" There's no need to talk. We talked yesterday. You told me all you needed to say. You don't love me." Most of that was true, she had to admit. "Inu-yasha, please, look and listen to me." Inu-yasha slowly turned his head to see part of Kagome's face.

"I'm sorry....." "Kagome, you told me that already! You're just making my heart feel worse. He hung his head low again. "What I'm trying to say is that, please don't get sad." Inu-yasha's flashbacks occured again. All the times they shared. He burst into tears. "Kagome, how could I not get sad? We've been in a relationship that was so passionate. So loving. And now you tell me not to get sad. Kagome I never told you this while we were together, but if you were to go with some one else or get hurt, I would kill myself."

Kagome sat there wide-eyed. "Inu....Yasha, please don't tell me you will." He kept looking at the water. "I'm so depressed and hurt I probably could." She hugged him. Kagome rubbed his back to soothe the pain he had. She was famous for that. He cried on her shirt and rubbed his nose. "Are you ok?" "I never will be without you. I will never be happy, over joyed, or ok again."

Kagome felt like she would be the cause of his death. Maybe she was. She just hoped that he wouldn't. "Inu-yasha don't do it. I may not love you as a boyfriend or mate, but I do like you as a friend." Kagome kept rubbing his back. "Ok Kagome. I won't. Just tomake you feel better." She smiled. Inu-yasha slowly pushed her away. Kagome could still see tears in his eyes. His eyes were still puffy.

"Kagome, I won't get in the way between you and Miroku. I'll stand on the side. Maybe you'd be happier if I never came into your life. Since you don'tlove me." "Inu-yasha!!!! Stop putting yourself down like that!!!!!! Be happy!!!! DAMN!!" Inu-yasha almost cried again from her out burst. He could tell that she was mad, but wanted him to be happy. "Ok, Kagome. Can you leave?"

"Why should I?" "I'm going to relax in the hot springs for a while. My head hurts." Kagome left and went back to camp."Hey my little flower." They kissed. "I love you, Miroku." "Same here. Where's Inu-yasha?" "He said he'd stay at the hot springs." "What happened with the two of you?" Kagome truly didn't want to talk about it. She wanted to be with Miroku, alone. "We fussed a little, he cried, we talked, I comforted him and that was it."

Everyone was stunned. The erogant, evil little, bastard ass hanyou CRIED!!!! That was impossible to believe. "You have to be lieing." "How could I lie when his tear stains are still on my shirt." She yanked her shirt and reveiled the tear stains. And he thought that she fell in the hot springs. But it wouldn't make sense. Her shirt would be more wet.

"Did you hit him or something?" "No. He was still sad about me being with you." Miroku shook his head. "I feel bad for Inu-yasha. That was the first time I heard someone said he cried." Miroku grabbed Kagome's waist and kissed her. "I love you so much." He slowly trailed his hand to her round butt and rubbed it.

She giggled and deeply kissed him.

* * *

**Kagasha: Second chappie is now complete.**

**Kouga: Good job Kagasha.**

**Kagasha: Thanks.**

**Miroku: Babe, could you continue the story? My cock is truly getting hard.**

**Kagasha: I will. But it won't be some sex crazed story.**

**Inu-yasha: Yeah monk.**

**Miroku: Awww man. I like those sex crazed stories people write.**

**Kouga: Kagasha. (whispers) Do you like me as a boyfriend?**

**Kagasha: Maybe. But there is hope, Kouga.**

**Inu-yasha: What are you telling her?!?!?!?!?!?!?**

**Kouga & Kagasha: Nothing much. Just the story.**

**Inu-yasha: What ever.**

**Kagasha: Well I need at least 5 good reviews to write another chappie. NO FLAMES!!! I hate flames. I really want you guys to write ideas in your review. Pwease! Bye for now!!!**


	3. Alone Together

**Kagasha: Hey everybody. Nice to see your reading the fanfic. I love you guys.**

**Miroku: Who us? As in me, Kouga and Inu-yasha?**

**Kagasha: Well yeah and no. I was talking about the people reading this fic.**

**Kouga: Oh. But you still love us right?**

**Kagasha: Of course I do. Nothing could make me stop loving you guys...as friends.**

**The others: Aww man.**

**Kouga: I love you anyway Kagasha. (kisses her cheek a lot)**

**Kagasha: (giggles and blushes) Kouga, stop. What about the others?**

**Kouga: (nipping her ear) What about them?**

**Inu-yasha: STOP FLIRTING WITH MY GIRL!!!!!!**

**Kagasha: (giggles) Kouga stop biting my ear. Well anyway, here is another chappie! ENJOY!!!**

**_

* * *

Kagome's Sudden Change In Love_**

**_Alone Together_**

Kagome and Miroku were now fast asleep in her sleeping bag. They looked very peaceful. Sango had Shippo for the first time and Inu-yasha was in his usual tree. The hot springs really calmed down his sorrow. He was still recooperating though. Kagome was the first to wake up. She looked to her side and kissed Miroku's lips. He seemed to moan in his sleep. She got up and went to look in Inu-yasha's tree.

He had a slight smile on his face while he was sleeping. Kagome couldn't tell wether he was dreaming of her or just happy for her. But she smiled anyway. She tippy toed over the sleeping bodies to go and take a nice dip in the hot springs. When she got there, she immediately stripped and jumped in. The water was so relaxing, she almost fell asleep. She swam around and came back up. When she came back up, she saw her lover, Miroku.

"Hey Miroku. Wanna join me?" Miroku was delighted and took off his upper robes to join her. She kissed him gently. Then she got out and got her soap and wash rag that she brung with her. She got back in. "Here, let me wash you up." Kagome lathered up her wash rag and washed his chest. "Turn around baby." Miroku turned around and she washed his back. While washing she his back, she kissed his neck and his cheek.

Miroku moaned her name. Then she had to do some dirty work. She turned him around and went down his body. Kagome got her wash rag and washed his cock clean. She played with it then rose back up. "Now it's your turn. Let me get you started."

She lathered up the wash rag and gave it to him. He gently scrubbed her body and kissed her lips. Miroku kissed and sucked on her breasts and then washed them. "Oh Miroku." He trailed around her and washed her back. His other hand went down to her butt to rub it. His other washed her back. Miroku finished washing her and then kissed her. "Let's go." "Hold up." She got out and got their clothes.

"I need to wash these too." She got her soap and spread it across their clothes. Kagome started scrubbing fiercly. Miroku loved it. Her breasts were moving back and forth while she rocked her body to clean the clothes. Soon she was finished. "Miroku we're going to have to let these dry, so we gotta stay here a while." Miroku had an idea. He took the clothes and put them on some trees.

"WIND TUNNEL!!" He let his wind tunnel go for a little bit nad wrapped it back up. Their clothes were now dry. He gave Kagome her clothes. "Here you go. Nice and dry for ya." She quickly put them on while he did the same. Kagome picked up her soap and wash rag and stood next to Miroku.

In about two minutes, they came back. Inu-yasha was already awake and sitting near a fire. It was kinda cold today. "Good morning Kagome. Nice to see you." Inu-yasha was ina very happy mood. The hot springs must have did something to him!! "Good morning to you too." She went to sit near the fire followed by Miroku. He kissed her. Inu-yasha smiled. _I want her happy. Even if I'm not, I'll try and have a happy expression while she's with Miroku_. "Kagome!!" Shippo sprung up out of nowhere into Kagome's arms. "Hey Shippo. You sleep well?" He nodded his head.

"Where's Sango?" "She went to go find some food." Shippo leaned onto Kagome's chest. "Your body feels so comfortable Kagome." (NOT IN A NASTY AND PERVERTED WAY!!!) She giggled and kissed his forehead. "Kagome, I'll be gone for a while. A long while. Maybe a journey." Kagome was confused. "What are you talking about Inu-yasha?" Inu-yasha walked over to Kagome. "I just want to be alone. On an extremely shortjourney. I need it. Do you want me to go or not?" "Go right ahead. If you gotta do something, do it."

"Thanks Kagome." He hugged her friendly and walked off. "See you guys later." They waved good bye. _Maybe I'll find another love on my extremely short journey. I would really love to have that intimate bond with some one again. _

_Maybe with another hanyou that understands my troubles and life when I was a kid._

_That would be the best for this hanyou._

_

* * *

_

**Kagasha: End of third chappie. How'd it go?**

**Kouga: It's cute. And romantic. **

**Miroku: Kouga, I swear your turning gay on us. Be honest, are you?**

**Kouga: Of course not. I just have a different view on things.**

**Kagasha: I believe you, Kouga.**

**Inu-yasha: Yo babe, can you get me something to eat? I'm starved.**

**Kouga & Miroku: Yeah, we're hungry.**

**Kouga: Come on Kagasha. I'll you with the food.**

**Kagasha: Ok. Well anyway, I need at least 5 good reviews. I don't ask for much. NO FLAMES!!!! Bye for now! Ok let's get the cooking started. (starts cooking with the guys)**


	4. Who Are You

**Kagasha: Wassup guys. Nice to see you again.**

**Kouga: (comes from room) Hey Kagasha. Oh your writing your stories again?**

**Kagasha: Yeah. Sorry I took so long to do this chappie. But it truly wasn't my fault. Fanfiction has too many issues.**

**Miroku: They do. And I thought Kouga was the one who had the issues.**

**Kouga: Would you shut up!!!!! I don't have not a problem!!! I still see that Kagasha likes to hang out with me!!!**

**Miroku: It's because girls like having a gay friend.**

**Kagasha: (sigh) Ooookkkkk.**

**Kouga: GRRRRRR!!!! SHUP UP!!!! (beats Miroku to a pulp)**

**Kagasha: Whoa. So much rage. Well anyways ENJOY!!! **

_

* * *

_

_Kagome's Sudden Change In Love_

**_Who Are You_**

On his way to find a new mate, Inu-yasha had no luck. He had just went through a cursed sink hole that almost killed him. Then it stunk very bad, so he barely could move because he had to hold his nose. But now he was fine. "Man, I can't find the girl of my dreams, but that's to be expected. It's only my first day."

He walked over to his camp and cooked up some food that he caught early that morning. He stared at the fire. _I miss Kagome already. I remember the way she used to always have delicious ramen waiting for me when ever I wanted it. Hhhh, I hate to replace her, but she replaced me soI should do the same._

Soon the food was cooked and he ate. He jumped up to a tree branch high up and looked down. Inu-yasha forgot that he wasn't with the others. He was all alone. He leaned up against the tree and falls asleep.

While Inu-yasha was sleeping, a girl walked up to his camp site. She looks around and finds Inu-yasha sleeping in the tree. _He's so cute. _She climbed up the tree and sat on Inu-yasha's lap. The girl kissed his cheek and laid her head on his chest. She fell asleep.

**At Kagome's campsite**

Kagome was laying on her sleeping bag when Miroku came. "Hey Roku. Come sit next to me." He walked over and sat next to her. "You want me to stay with you while your sleeping?" "Yeah. Hold me." Miroku grabbed her and leaned her head onto his chest. He started rubbing her back and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Kagome." "I love you too Miroku." Soon Kagome was fast asleep in Miroku's arms. He gently laid her head down and laid down beside her.

**At Inu-yasha's campsite**

In Inu-yasha's dream, he was thinking about Kagome. He wrapped his arms around the girl he thought was Kagome. "Kagome." She woke up and saw him holding her. Inu-yasha leaned in for a kiss. She happily accepted. Tongues flew everywhere and spit was swapped. Inu-yasha broke away and leaned back on the tree.

_He just kissed me. But he's asleep. It's not the same if he's asleep. Damn, have to get a kiss while he's awake. _She fell back to sleep.

Morning came and Inu-yasha was the first to wake. He stretched out and looked at his chest. There was a beautiful hanyou sleeping with him. _Oh my god she's beautiful! But who is she? _Inu-yasha shook the hanyou up and looked at her. "Who are you?"

She placed a kiss on his lips. "Good morning." Inu-yasha was shocked. "I said who are you?" "Oh." She stretched out and yawned. Then she looked at him again. "My name is Suyuki. I'm a loner. Are you a loner too?" "No. I have friends, but not a family.......Oh and why did you kiss me?"

"Oh that, I kinda like you. I never fall for a guy very easy." She fiddled with her fingers and looked down. "I was hoping that you could be my mate." Inu-yasha stared at her. _I can't believe this. We only known each other for about a couple minutesand she's falling for me. But isn't that why I'm on this journey anyway?_

"I never loved anybody in my life. Both of....." She started crying from out of nowhere. Inu-yasha embraced her and nuzzled her hair. "I know how you feel. Just don't cry ok. I hate it when girls cry." She started talking in his chest. "Are you a half demon?" "Yes." "I am too. I love you."

Already, Inu-yasha was feeling the same kind of love that she was feeling. He wanted to give her everything he never gave Kagome. He decided to love her forever.

**At Kagome's campsite**

Kagome was laying on top of Miroku. He held her back. They were in a position to have sex in, but they were far from it. "Roku, how come you never take your hair out?" He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because I don't like it in my face or trailing down my back." "Oh." Miroku's hands slowly went down to her butt. He rubbed it gently and never stopped.

Kagome didn't want him to stop either. She reached over to the back of his head to undo his ponytail. Her breasts got in his face by accident. Miroku was in heaven. Soon, she was done undoing his ponytail and leaned back on his chest. "Kagome....breasts.....big....nice."

She looked down at his face and it was glowing with passion. "Oh my god, I didn't know I did that." She leaned in and kissed him. He held her close. They twirled and fell in the hot springs. "Hey, come on. Now I'm completely wet!" "I like it when your white shirts are wet."

They played for a long time. Inu-yasha and Suyuki were gone on a walk.

* * *

**Kagasha: How did this chappie go? Sorry if I took so long.**

**Kouga: (wrapping arm aroung Kagasha's waist) Kagasha, your amazing.**

**Kagasha: How?**

**Kouga: The way you write your stories. Not everyone can write stories you know.**

**Miroku: Is that so, fagit?**

**Kouga: Dammit!!! Shut the fuck up!!!!!!!!! (beats Miroku in his head)**

**Kagasha: Kouga, stop fighting. Come over here and sit beside me.**

**Kouga: Ok. (walks over and kisses her) You are so sexy.**

**Kagasha: Thanks. Well anyway......**

**Inu-yasha: (coming from shower) Hey K-babe. Wassup?**

**Kagasha: Hey Inu-yasha. Nice shower huh?**

**Inu-yasha: Yup. It felt good.**

**Kagasha: Well anyway write at least 5 good reviews so I can write another chappie. NO FLAMES!!!!**

**Inu-yasha: Yeah no flames. Don't get Kagasha mad.**

**Miroku: I like getting Kagasha mad. Her breasts get a whole lot bigger when she's mad.**

**Kagasha: GGGGGRRRRRR!!!!!! Well BYE FOR NOW!!!**


	5. Sango's Feelings

**Kagasha: Hey everyone. I'm sooo sooo soo sooooooo sorry for taking a huge amount to write this chappie.**

**Kouga: Hey, it ain't all that bad.**

**Kagasha: Kouga you don't get it.**

**Kouga: Well your right on that one.**

**Miroku: (rubs Kagasha's back then her butt) Aww it's ok K-Babe. Let's just 'do it' to make you feel all good inside.**

**Kagasha: (punches Miroku to the wall) I dare you. You dirty perv.**

**Inu-yasha: (hold his stomach and laugh) Ha ha. Oh my god. Miroku your worthless!**

**Kagasha: Well anyway ENJOY!**

_

* * *

_

_Kagome's Sudden Change In Love_

**_Sango's Feelings_**

Soon, Miroku and Kagome were out the hot springs. Miroku was staring at her body with her clothes stuck on her body. _I love her body. It's so amazing. _He walked up to Kagome and hugged her. "Hey, Miroku. I'm too wet." He kissed her lips.

Kagome held his head and pushed him closer to her lips. Miroku slid his tongue in her mouth and searched every spot of it. Kagome made her tongue swirl around Miroku's and spit was sliding down herlip. "Mmmm Miroku." He rubbed her back, but his hands slid down to rub her butt.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and Miroku pushed her up against a tree. They slid down and and kept kissing. Miroku started kissing her neck. "Oooooo Miroku. That feels good. But..." She lifted his head up and looked him dead in his eyes.

"You swear you won't go all the way, right?" He nodded. "I promise. I won't do anything you don't want me to do." He kept kissing her neck. His hand trailed down her body to cup her breasts. He kneaded it through her wet clothes. "Oh Miroku. I love when you do that." He kissed her one last time. She looked around. "Is something wrong?""No. Let's finish this later ok." She smiled and giggled. "Ok."They got up and walked off. On their way, their clothes dried and we now comfortable.

**Kagome's P. O. V.**

We were now at the camp. Inu-yasha was there...with some other girl. "Inu-yasha?" He turned around and looked at me. "Hey Kagome." "Who is that?" He smiled and kissed the girl's cheek. "This is Suyuki. She's the girl I've been looking for." I rolled my eyes. Inu-yasha said that to me so is it any difference. Wait! Am I jealous?

I better not be... I hope not. I grabbed Miroku's arm pulled him down. I kissed his cheek when I was...well he was pulled down far enough for me to kiss him. "Ooooh Kagome." I smiled and looked at Inu-yasha. He was kissing the girl Suyuki like crazy. I didn't pout or fuss, I just slowly exhaled and opened my eyes.

Soon Sango came around the corner with Shippo. "KAGOME!" He ran up to me and gave me a big hug. "It's soo nice to see you again." "Same here. I can leave you for about five minutes and then I start missing you." He smiled again. "I know. I'm popular everywhere." I giggled and kissed his cheek. Shippo got out of my grasp and climbed up a tree to eat a ripe fruit growing on it.

Sango saw me holding Miroku's arm. Then she turned and looked at Inu-yasha. He just picked her up bridal style and spoke. "Everyone, me and Suyuki are going somewhere. Hope you don't mind." I slowly shook my head. "I doubt we would mind." He walked off...slowly and sweetly talking to Suyuki.

Miroku pulled me down on the ground and I fell on top. He kissed me...tongue kissed me like crazy. "Mmmmm. Miroku..." A seed hit or fell on my head and I looked up. Shippo did it. "Ooo you little. I'll be back." I kissed him one last time and tried my hardest to climb the tree. Me and Shippo ended up running around the forest.

**Third Person P. O. V.**

Kagome and Shippo were gone now. Sango and Miroku were the only ones there at camp. She walked over to him. "Umm hey Miroku." He looked up at her. "Yes Sango?" Sango twirled her fingers and sort of blushed. "Um when we were together... was it just playing or was it really a relationship?"

He just looked at her. "It was just...you know...a play thing." Her blush turned into a normal yet pissed off face. "What! We were just playing!" "Well yeah." She basically slapped him. "How could you! I do have feelings!"Miroku held his cheek. "I never said you didn't have feelings.""But Miroku..."

Sango sat down beside him. "But I loved you Miroku...and I still do." Miroku was a bit shocked. He never knew that Sango would love him after they broke up. They both didn't seem to be mad about the break up, but yet she was mad that their relationship was just a play thing. Then it happened. Sango scooted up closer to Miroku and kissed him...deeply. "Mmmmm." She leaned back. Miroku was a bit shocked.

"Sango, come on now." He slightly pushed Sango, but she grabbed his hands and put them on her breasts. No matter how much he was in love with Kagome, he still was a pervert. So he slightly smiled. "I know you like them Miroku." Miroku shook his head and opened his eyes. "Urgh... Sango stop it!" Her face looked a bit sorry. "Sorry Miroku."

She slowly wiped her eyes. "I just want you back for my own." He rubbed the tears from her eyes. "It's ok." She started sniffing and fell into Miroku. Sango hugged him a bit then let go. "So are you ok?" Sango smiled her best smile. "Yeah of course. I'm strong when have to be." She lightly punched him in his chest. "That's good."

Out of nowhere, Shippo was still being chased after by Kagome. "Grrr come here you!" "Ha ha get me first." Kagome lept into the air and grabbed his tail. "Ha ha I got yooooouuu." She pulled him closer and hugged him. He hugged her back. "Ha ha. And stop throwing stuff at my head ok." Shippo put his hands near her neck and her breasts and kissed her cheek. "Ok Kagome." He jumped out of her arms and went to climb another tree.

Kagome looked at Miroku...Sango was still beside him. She walked to him and sat in between his legs. "Hey Miroku." "Hey butterfly." He kissed the back of her ear and smiled. Sango sat back on her heels. Miroku used to always call her butterfly or buttercup or something. But she had to remember that he's not hers anymore. She took a deep breath and spoke. "Guys, I'm going to bed ok." They both nodded.

**Inu-yasha's P. O. V.**

I was still with Suyuki. We were having a great time. I would say something she laughed or lightly giggled. It was a great time. At the moment, she was holding my arm and leaning her head in my shoulder. "Oh Inu-yasha...I don't know how I've made it without you." I smiled. I loved her soo much. But then I thought about something. I remembered Kagome...everything about Kagome. And I could never forget that time we were playing in the hot springs.

"Grrr." I shook my head furiously. We're not together anymore. She's with Miroku and I'm with Suyuki. That's just how things are! I can't change them no matter what! Besides, Suyuki is very sexy and she'll probably love me till the end.

That's when I felt her tugging on my sleeve. I looked down at her. "Inu-yasha...is there something wrong?" I kissed her lips. "No. I'm fine." I can't believe I just lied to her. I'm going crazy about the memories I shared with Kagome. I swiftly turned around and stopped. "Suyuki?" "Yes Inu-yasha?" "Slap me. Slap me as hard as you can." She looked confused. "Why?" "Just do it. I won't hurt you. Just do it ok." Suyuki gulped hard and slapped me with all her might.

It kinda felt good too. She was shaking though. "Inu-yasha...are you ok? Did I hurt you?" I smiled again. "No. That's just what I needed." She smiled the most brightest smiled ever. "Oh good." Then she looked up at the sky. "Let's go back to the camp. I bet everyone's worried about us being out so late." I nodded.

So we turned around and walked on. When we got to camp, I thought I was gonna get a sit or something. Maybe even I'm glad your back hug from everybody. But when I looked, Kagome was playing with Miroku and Sango was playing in Shippo's hair. They didn't even realize we were there. All I heard was laughing and giggling...especially from Kagome.

We walked a few steps forward. Still no one knew we were there. So I spoke. "Hey guys!" They continued doing what they were doing for about another minute and then turned to look at us. "Oh hey Inu-yasha. Nice to see you back." Shippo shreiked and scampered up a tree. He was a bit scared of something, but I swear to goodness I don't know what. He couldn't be scared of Suyuki. I don't think he is. (A/N: Shippo is actually scared if Suyuki and he's scared that Inu-yasha heard what he told Sango. Back to the story.)

**Third Person's P. O. V.**

Soon it got very dark and everybody was heading for bed. Sango was sleeping alone. Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo wre sleeping together. And Inu-yasha and Suyuki were about to go to sleep. "Inu-yasha...yyaawwnn...come on...let's go to bed. (which was basically a tree branch) "No. I'll go later, Just get some sleep. Don't worry about me." She shrugged. "Ok Inu-yasha. Good night. I love you." "I love you too Suyuki."

She slowly nodded off to sleep. Inu-yasha silently walked over to Kagome. He whispered. "No matter how much I try..I can never seem to let go of my feelings for you. I love you too much. Kagome...I still love Suyuki as well but I will always have a special place in my heart for you." He leaned down and lightly kissed her lips.

Then he climbed the tree and held Suyuki in his arms. He fell asleep soon.

* * *

**Kagasha: I'm done with this chappie. Do you like it?**

**Miroku: They should. You put a lot of work in it.**

**Kagasha: (panting) Yeah I did.**

**Kouga: K-Babe, why won't you just go and chill?**

**Kagasha: Maybe I will.**

**Shippo: Hi Kagasha.**

**Kagasha: Oh hi Shippo. Well anyway please give me at least 5 good reviews. And I'm still sorry for taking so long. But I really need ideas. If you can, please write an idea that would probably get me a jump start for my next chappie. PLEASE NO FLAMES! Bye for now!**


	6. Heartbroken Hanyou

**Kagasha:Here's another chappie for you all. Sorry it took so long to write. I was in a daze for a while. **

**Inu-yasha: Your always in a daze.**

**Kagasha: (hits him in his head and pulls his ears) Take that back.**

**Inu-yasha: Ow ow. I'm sorry. _So damn violent!_**

**Kagasha: Good. Well, ENJOY! **

_

* * *

_

_Kagome's Sudden Change In Love_

**_Heart-broken Hanyou_**

Suyuki woke up very early in the morning. She looked at the sleeping hanyou in front of her and kissed him and jumped down from the tree. She quietly got out of the camp and she was just walking through the woods. She thought about Inu-yasha. _I remember when I first saw Inu-yasha. He was so sexy and god damn adorable. But now, he's starting to bore me. He's too sweet and too sensitive. I need somebody harder than him. A full demon. _

**At camp**

Miroku got up and saw that Kagome's clothes were all over her body as if she had a rough day last night. He grabbed her breasts and as soon as he did, she woke up. "Mi...roku?" "Yeah?" "Oh." She rolled over and looked at him in his beautful purple eyes. He looked at her in her beautiful chocolate eyes. His head lowered to hers and they kissed. Miroku got on top of Kagome and rubbed her waist. They started a tongue war. Miroku dominating her. She grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to her lips, wanting more and more of him. They rolled over and Kagome was now on top. Miroku's hands roamed from her back to her butt and grabbed it. "Mmmm." He left her butt and slowly slid his hands under her shirt. Then there was a sound. "Ah." Kagome rolled off of Miroku and Suyuki came from a treeless area of the forest. She looked at the couple, then went up to the tree where Inu-yasha slept.

"Inu-yasha...wake up." He woke up and looked at Suyuki. "Oh good morning Suyuki." "Inu-yasha, don't be depressed or anything, but I don't want to be with you anymore." "What?" "I don't want to be with you anymore. I need someone more tougher than you." He crossed his arms. "Feh. I don't care." "I'm glad you didn't get too mad about it." She kissed his cheek, got out the tree and walked off. Kagome looked at her and spoke. "I wonder where she's going." "I really don't care." "Miroku, don't be rude." She turned to Miroku and spoke. "Hey Miroku?" "Yeah?" "You don't think Inu-yasha took it real hard, do you?" He looked up at Inu-yasha. "A little, but he's strong. If he really cared he would've said something else." Kagome sighed and looked up at him as well. _I wonder if he's ok. _"Inu-yasha?" "What?" "Um, you want to come with me to get some food and stuff?"

"No." "Come on Inu-yasha. Please." "Just shut up and leave me the fuck alone!" He got out the tree and started cussing under his breath. "Damn Kagome want me to go with her to get some damn food. Why won't her stupid ass go and get it her damn self?" He then walked away. "Yeah, he's mad. He didn't have to cuss me out though." Miroku wrapped his his hands around her waist. He snuggled up in the crook of Kagome's neck. "I love you." She smiled. "I love you too Miroku. But I do wonder what's up with Inu-yasha."

Sango woke up and rubbed her eyes. "Good morning everyone." "Hey Sango." "Where's Inu-yasha and his little girlfriend?" "Suyuki broke up with him. Now he's gone somewhere." "Oh. Well I'm about to go and wash up in the hot springs so see you later." "Ok, see you Sango." "Ok Kagome." Sango left and soon Shippo woke up. Kagome stood up and looked at Miroku. "Eh, I'm going to go and see what's wrong with Inu-yasha. You watch Shippo for me." "Kay." Kagome walked toward the direction Inu-yasha was going.

**In the middle of the forest**

Inu-yasha was sitting near a river looking down at it. _I can't believe she'd do that to me. She just up and left me. She seemed just perfectly fine yesterday while we were together. What happened? What was wrong? _He sighed and lowered his head even more. "Damn, I screwed up." Kagome slowly started walking over to Inu-yasha. "Um...Inu-yasha?" He looked over at her and snorted. "What do you want?" "I just wanted to know if you were ok." "Well I am so go on about your business." Kagome sat beside him, took off her shoes, and dangled her bare feet in the water. "Inu-yasha, are you really ok?" He looked at her with shock. "Why?" "Because, ever since Suyuki left, you been evil. Especially to me."

"Well I'm sorry, ok." "That doesn't asnwer my question though. Are you ok?" Instead of answering the question, he lifted up Kagome's face and kissed her lips, soft and gently. After kissing her, he let go of her face and looked back down at the river flowing. "What was that for?" "It just felt like I had to. And no, I'm not ok." He got up, but Kagome grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "Just sitand calm down." He sat down and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. Kagome just started blushing and squirming. "Just relax ok." "I...I...I can't Inu-yasha." "Just relax." He rested his head on the top of her head and sighed. "I miss her already." He kept on talking about Suyuki and Kagome just listened to him. There was nothing she could say or do to make him feel better except get back with him. And she wasn't about to do that.

"Kagome...I still love you. I love Suyuki too, but not as much as you." He snuggled his chin up to her head. "I just do." Kagome sighed and got up. "Can you please get over me?" Inu-yasha looked up at her and gave her a lost look. "Huh?" "Can you please get over me? You can't be stuck on me forever?" Inu-yasha got up really quick. "Kagome, love can't just disappear in thin air. You can't just like somebody one minute and the next you hate them. It don't work like that Kagome." "Well how about you find somebody else for you then? I left you and Suyuki left you. There has to be somebody else you can mate with." Inu-yasha was turning red. Real red. He was steaming like boiling water by now.

Out of nowhere, he pushed Kagome into the river and walked away. "Inu-yasha!" He didn't turn around or anything. He just kept walking. The river flow was pushing Kagome so hard that she couldn't swim. "Inu-yasha!" Still he didn't turn around.

* * *

**Kagasha:** **That's the end of this chappie. How was it? Is it still good?**

**Miroku: I think it's lacking something.**

**Kagasha: Like what?**

**Miroku: More sex scenes...with me and you.**

**Kagasha: OH NO! That's not gonna happen.**

**Kouga: Kagasha wouldn't even want you.**

**Miroku: And how would you know?**

**Kouga: Cuz she's mine.**

**Miroku: Oh really?**

**Kouga: Yea! Really! **

**Kouga & Miroku: (starts fighting)**

**Kagasha: Oooooo kkkk. Well anywayz, give me at least 5 good reviews and I'll write another chappie. And please good people, NO FLAMES! They're just plain uncalled for. If you don't like my story, stop reading. Bye for now!**

**Shippo: Bye guys!**


	7. Blankets by the Fire

**Kagasha: Hey everyone. Sorry for taking so long. I was stuck on what to write and the new highschool life is kicking me in the teeth.**

**Kagome: (sighs) Tell me about it.**

**Kagasha: Well here's the new chappie, so please good people, ENJOY!!!!! **

_

* * *

_

_Kagome's Sudden Change in Love_

**_Blankets by the Fire_**

Kagome was trying her hardest to swim to the edge of the river, but the water was flowing too hard for her to even move. Her body was just being dragged by the water. "Somebody!!! Somebody help me!!! Please!!!" But no one heard her screams and her cries for help. Her thoughts became pessimistic as she continued to flow down the river. _No one's coming to save me. No one. I'm going to die in this river. _Tears slid down her face. _I'm going to die in this river._ She let her body went limp, believing that no one was going to come to her rescue. Her life flashed before her eyes and more tears slid down her face.

**At the Campsite**

Inu-Yasha returned to the campsite without Kagome. Miroku and Shippo were the first to notice, while it took Sango about a minute or two for it to register through her mind. Miroku sat up and looked at Inu-Yasha.

"Where's Kagome?"

"She's taking a swim. She probably be back in an hour or two. Who knows", Inu-Yasha responded coldly.

Miroku didn't like the sound of his response. He stood and asked Inu-Yasha the same question again, his fists clenched on his sides. "Where's Kagome?" Inu-Yasha decided not to answer that question since he had already given Miroku the answer. This time Miroku ran over to Inu-Yasha and grabbed his shirt. "I'm going to ask you one more time Inu-Yasha, where is Kagome?!" Inu-Yasha grabbed Miroku's wrists and tried to push him off, but Miroku's grip was too strong. Instead, he punched Miroku in his face and pulled his sword out. Sango ran towards them and spread her arms out between them so they wouldn't lunge at each other again.

"No, you guys can't fight. We have to find Kagome. Inu-Yasha, please, just tell us where she is."

He backed up spat on the ground and walked away. "Find the bitch on your own."

Sango and Miroku just gazed at him as he continued to walk deeper and deeper into the forest. Sango went into her tent and put on her clothes on. She grabbed her boomerang. "Shippo..."

"Yes?"

"Come on. We have to find Kagome."

"Where is she?"

"We don't know. Just come." She turned towards the forest. "We should go in the direction Inu-Yasha came from. He must've left her and then came back here." Miroku nodded and grabbed his shaft (or whatever it is, I forgot) and started walking. Sango. Shippo, and Kilala followed behind. They walked deep into the forest and still could not find Kagome or anything that would give them a clue as to where she's at. Miroku sighed and leaned up against a tree. A stray tear slid down his face as he soon lost hope in finding Kagome. In his heart, there was now no way of finding her. She was dead and Inu-Yasha killed her. Sango seen the one tear slip down his face and she walked towards him. She wiped the tear residue off his face. "We'll find her. Don't worry nor give up." Miroku smiled a very small smile and got off the tree. He silently continued to walk.

Shippo, now tired off walking and not finding no one, put his nose to the ground and sniffed along the ground trying to find a scent. He caught a faint smell of Kagome, but it was there. Shippo scurried across the ground, following the scent.

The rest of them jogged to keep up with him. Miroku panted, "What's up Shippo?"

"I can smell her."

They continued to follow Shippo and soon, they came to a river. They followed the river flow and seen Kagome resting on a rock in the middle of the river. "Kagome!!!" Miroku ran towards the edge of the river. Kagome barely responded. She could barely lift her own head off the rock. "Sango..."

"Yes, Miroku?"

"Get Kilala to transform so she can get Kagome."

Sango looked over at Kilala, whom already trasnformed after Miroku spoke, and jumped on top of her. Kilala got as close as she could to the water and Sango stetched her arm out towards Kagome. "Kagome, please, grab my arm." Kagome lifted up her arm, but it fell down as soon as it was lifted. Instead, Sango stretched her body out and grabbed Kagome limp body and heaved her onto Kilala's back. Kilala flew and landed on the ground and transformed after Kagome and Sango had gotten off her back. Sango laid Kagome down, whom seemed to be gasping for air. Miroku sat beside her and cupped her head in his hands. "Kagome..." He shook her a little and her eyes fluttered.

More tears slid down his face as he craddled his Kagome. "Inu-Yasha...no..." She seemed to still be in a daze. Miroku didn't question what she was saying. He was just glad she was back to him, back in his arms where she belonged.

----------

They were now at the campsite. Kagome was bundled in blankets close to the fire to regain her warmth. Her head rested on Miroku's lap. Inu-Yasha had not returned since he walked off earlier on in the day. Sango fell asleep and Shippo was slowly on his way to doing the same.

Miroku stroked Kagome's hair and kissed her forehead. "I was so scared. Never been that scared like that in my life."

Kagome looked up at him and smiled a little. "I was scared too."

"Inu-Yasha did this to you, huh?"

She slowly nodded. Miroku just sighed as he continued to stroke her shiny charcoal black hair. "We'll just deal with it later. I'm just glad I have you back." They both smiled and they gazed at the scorching fire beside them.

A few hours later, they heard footsteps coming out of the forest. Miroku turned his head and seen Inu-Yasha walking back into the campsite. Inu-Yasha didn't even look in their direction as he climbed up the tree and just sat there. Miroku wanted to charge at him and kill him on the spot, but at the moment Kagome needed more of his attention than Inu-Yasha did. "He won't get away with this", Miroku muttered under his breath.

Kagome stretched and got out of the blankets. "It was getting hot in there." She sat in between Miroku's legs and rested her head on his shoulder. Miroku wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. Kagome placed her hands on top of his, fiddling with his knuckles. A kiss was placed on Miroku's ear lobe. "I love you so much Miroku." Miroku replied with a kiss.

"Come on, you want to get ready for bed?"

Kagome nodded as she unbuttoned her shirt and took it off. She stood up and slid off her skirt. Her socks and other accesories came off as she looked in her bag for a night shirt. She slipped on a pink shirt and sat down on the blankets. Miroku took off his robe and walked towards Kagome. "Miroku..."

"What?" He was standing there with nothing on put a few dressings he wore underneath his robe, but it wasn't covering up much.

She giggled and shook her head. "Nothing." She patted the empty spot beside her. "Come on." Miroku walked over to her and laid down beside her. Kagome snuggled up to Miroku's chest. "So warm..." Miroku put the extra blanket over their bodies as they slowly fell asleep.

All the while, Inu-Yasha couldn't help, but gaze at them basking in their new found love and happiness. _I can't believe tihs. She was supposed to be gone. Wiped off the face of the planet forever. She doesn't deserve to even exist in my eyes. She destroyed me and now she thinks she should even be happy. "Get over it.", she says. What kind of shit is that? _He folded his arms and straightened up against the tree. _But...I wish I could just have her back. Wish all this would disappear and let things go back to how it was_. His eyes watered, but he refused to let the tears fall_. Fuck it...there's nothing I can do now._

_

* * *

_

**Kagasha: How'd it go? Was it good or bad?**

**Kagome: I like it. It was really sweet.**

**Inu-Yasha: You tried to make it sound like I was some psycopath or something.**

**Kagasha: Aww, I didn't mean to Inu-Yasha (plays with his ears).**

**Inu-Yasha: (pants) Come on...stop it.**

**Kagasha: Ha ha, well anywayz, please leave me at leat 5 good reviews and I'll give you guys a new chappie as soon as possible. Please good people, NO FLAMES!!! I hate them as much as the next person. Just leave me some constructive critism and I'll appreciate that as much as a review. So, BYE FOR NOW!!!! **


	8. Memories

**Kagasha: Hey guys, how's it going?**

**Shippo: (strecthes and yawns) I'm feeling a bit sleepy.**

**Kagasha: Come here.**

**Shippo: (jumps on Kagasha's head and curls up into a ball)**

**Kagasha: Wow, I was expecting him to go to my arms, but ok. (giggles) Before I forget, sorry for taking a bit long. I was trying to update a few of my other stories. So, ENJOY!!**

**--...--**

**_Kagome's Sudden Change in Love_**

**_Memories..._**

The sun rose over the campsite, its beauty cascading over all the sleeping faces. The wind slightly blew, giving off a nice breeze to compliment the glorious sky. The trees swayed side to side as if dancing to the music of the wind. Birds of all colors and sizes flew from their nests in search of food made a rainbow of feathers in the sky.

But despite all of the happiness in the sky, there was a still an eery feeling on the ground. No one wanted to be near Inu-Yasha and Inu-Yasha didn't want to be near any of them, not even Kagome. He ws angry and deep down he was crying. He was lonely, abandoned and shunned by the one he had loved for a long time and from another he was beginning to have feelings for. Sango had no one either, but she had coped better than Inu-Yasha had. Inu-Yasha just wanted to be in a stable relationship...or maybe he just needed to leave love alone. Love has brought nothing but dismay and heartache. Miroku and Kagome were just...ignorant to his deep feelings.

Sango was the first to awake. She stood from her uncomfortable position on the ground and stretched her limbs. She looked around the campsite for her shawl, but Kilala was still sleeping on her shawl so she decided to leave without it. She took her bag instead and walked out into the woods to find a hotspring. When she arrived to her destination, she tied her hair up into a messy bun, stripped down to nothing, and placed her clothes inside her bag. She tossed the bag next to a neighboring tree and slowly stepped into the hot water. She sighed with relief of how good the water felt on her skin. It began to relax her body and mind. With all the mishaps going on between the gang, that's exactly what everyone needed. She swam over to edge of the springs to rest her head. She sighed again and closed her eyes. Her mind began to wonder as her body relaxed in the water. It went to the past with her brother. She was smiling. Kohaku was smiling. Kohaku was practicing on his demon slaying while Sango was sitting on the front stairs of their house watching him. He launched his sickle at the wooden stick, which stood at about 6ft tall. He sliced the stick in half and caught it skillfully. Sango smiled and stood up to congradulate her brother.

Then her mind drifted to something further in the future. It went to Miroku. They were sitting together, face to face, and they were finally talking to each other about their obvious feelings for one another. Miroku was holding her hands gently, yet firm as he lifted his head to look into her waiting eyes. He sighed heavily and began to confess all of his feelings towards her. He told of how beautiful her skin was, and how when she looked up at the midnight sky, her eyes began to twinkle. He also told of how he loved the way she still loved her brother dearly even though he has done terrible things. When he was done, he waited for her to reply. She choked up and only squeaked out, 'I love you'. That night, they had passionate sex under the stars, the best sex either one of them had ever.

Sango subconsciously began to rub her breasts as Miroku had done that night. Her fingers became Miroku as they slid down from her breasts onto her belly button, circling around it making her giggle. She then stopped because at this moment, in her head they were just staring at each other, unsure if to really go through with it. But Sango nodded her head as she did in her memory and her fingers continued. Her right hand dove in between her legs, first brushing up against her clitoris before plunging into her opening. Sango moaned with ecstacy an pure bliss as she commenced to rock her hips with the rhythm of her fingers.

"Miroku..." Her mouth was now reenacting what was going on as well. "I...love...you..."

Miroku, in her memories, said 'I love you too' and he lowered down to kiss his lips. Her lips puckered as she kissed the Miroku in her dreams.

--...--

Everyone else was awake by now and were worried about the missing Sango. They didn't know where she was and in the era, anybody could've snatched her up as a hostage. Kilala had disappeared as well, so they suggested that the left together. Kagome tried to stand and wobbled due to her weak legs. Her body felt worse than yesterday. She held onto Miroku for support. "We should go look for them." She was about to ask Inu-Yasha for some assistance in looking for them, but when she looked at him, he was glaring at her with boiling acidic venom in his eyes. She instead reached her out towards Shippo. "Shippo, can you smell her?"

Shippo lifted his nose to the sky and inhaled heavily. "Yeah, she's close. I smell water too. She could be somewhere close to the springs nearby."

"Do you know for sure?" Kagome asked, still worried for her friend.

Miroku turned Kagome around to look into her concerned face. He could literally see the anxiousness in her eyes. "Kagome, if it makes you feel better me and Shippo will go and look for her. I don't want you to go because you're still to weak to move," he set Kagome back onto the ground and looked up at Inu-Yasha, "and don't try to kill her this time or you won't come back alive."

"Fuck off." Inu-Yasha simply said as he huffed with disgust. Miroku held his anger within as he exited the campsite with Shippo_. I hope the two of them are still there when we come back_, Miroku thought.

**_--...--_**

Sango continued, her fingers commencing to thrust with Miroku's movements and she squeaked his name. "Miroku..."

"Sango?"

"Oh Miroku..." Sango thought the voice was in her head and not in the real world.

"Sango?!"

Suddenly, her memories vanished and she was now staring at the far end of the springs. She fluttered her eyes and began to look around, trying to find where the voice came from. Nothing was ahead of her except for vegetation, so she turned around and seen her purple eyed ex lover. She dove into the water chin deep, grabbed a rock near by, and flung it at his head. It bonked his head in the middle of his forehead and he held his forehead in pain. "Damn it!!" He collasped onto the ground and continued to hold his forehead.

"You shouldn't have been spying on me you lecherous monk. Now get away from here so I can finish washing."

Despite his pain, he smirked, "I didn't see much washing going on."

"You better be lucky that I don't have another rock to through at you or you'll be looking around with one eye."

Miroku sighed and behind his shoulder to look at the tree behind him. Shippo was hiding behind it, not wanting to see Sango pleasure herself to old memories. "It's safe to come out now. You might want to duck on your way back though." Shippo slowly crept from behind the tree and sat next to Miroku.

"We came to look for you Sango, Kagome was worried. Are you coming back with us or are you going to...um...stay in the springs," he said with blush beginning to cascade over his cheeks.

"I'll stay."

"Kay, let's let Kagome know Miroku." Miroku nodded a reply as they both stood up from the ground and headed on their way back to camp. As they walked off, Sango couldn't help, but stare at the purple and dark purple robes of the monk. She wanted to grasp them and inhale his scent as she used to, hold him tight and enjoy his warmth like she used to, and have endless nights of sex like they used to...

**_--...--_**

Shippo and Miroku arrived back to the campsite with two beings there, still alive and breathing. Miroku sighed a heavy sigh of relief and went over to hug his sore Kagome. She smiled and leaned into his touch. "Where's Sango?"

"At the springs. She's fine."

"Good...I missed you while you were gone. I was getting kind of paranoid being with Inu-Yasha by myself."

"I missed you too. And good thing he didn't go anything to you. I didn't want to have to hurt him."

"You know what?" Kagome shuffled in his arms to get into a more comfortable position. "You should go talk to him. I mean...you guys are really close friends and you guys haven't been speaking since we got together. I don't want this whole gang being destroyed because of our relationship." She pouted. "I want everything to be at least close to normal."

Miroku nodded. "I have sensed that too. His is still my friend and I will talk to him as soon as I can." Kagome kissed his chin and smiled.

All the while, Inu-Yasha was sitting in his usual spot in the tree, his left foot dangling over the edge as his right was propped up in a way so that he rested his arm on it, listening to their conversation He wanted to be Miroku and the thought of him always with Kagome made him want to explode. A stray tear slipped from his eye and he became angry with his sudden sensitivity. He was distraught and his emotions became unstable. For years, Kagome was his destined mate, the one to bear him multiple pups, and now his orderly world was destroyed. He didn't know how to control anything anymore. He leaned his head back on the strong tree trunk and sighed. _What can I possibly do? I've tried everything I could think of and it hasn't gotten me anywhere. Maybe...Miroku is offering her something differently...sexually maybe. _He looked down at the couple, still holding each other close. _Sigh...I don't know. But I have to leave, I need some air._

He glided down the tree with ease and began to exit the camp site when Kagome's voice stopped him. "Inu-Yasha, where are you going?"

"Going for some air."

Kagome struggled to get up and wobbled her way to Inu-Yasha. "I'll go with you," she said with a genuine smile on her face. Inu-Yasha's face wiggled a bit and he expected a kiss afterwards, but then he realized that those days were far gone...they were now dear memories...

Inu-Yasha held her around her waist to keep from falling and they both walked out of the camp site with a smile.

**_--...--_**

**Kagasha: How'd it go? Was it good?**

**Kagome: Oh my god, that was so freaking cute.**

**Kagasha: (smiles) Really?**

**Kagome: Oh yes. It's finally good that they are becoming friends again.**

**Kagasha: Yea, I decided to finally make her friends.**

**Kagome: (smiles)**

**Kagasha: Ha ha, well anywayz, leave me a good 5 reviews and I'll make sure to give you guys another chappie. Please good people, NO FLAMES!! They are a true waste of time and kinda hurts Kags feelings (pouts). But until then, BYE FOR NOW!!**


	9. Author's Note

Hey everyone, it's Kags. I recently posted up the chappie _Memories_ and it really didn't create a lot of good feedback from it. So I decided to revise it. You can also tell me which part didn't satisfy you guys like you wanted it to and I'll take it into consideration because I like to make you guys happy.

_**-Kagasha**_


	10. Author's Note 2

**The revised chappie, Memories, is up now.**

**_-Kags_**


End file.
